


Lessons in Annoying Will

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Will, Biting/Marking, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, Hickies, M/M, Post Mpreg, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from umbrellasocks :  I'd like to see Hannibal making sure Hanni can speak at least one other language and the two possibly teasing Will with him being none the wiser </p>
<p>But tweaked a bit. </p>
<p>Will gets annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Annoying Will

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Sorry! I'll try harder next time. 
> 
> Umbrellasocks , Sorry it took so long. And that it's tweaked. But we can't let Hannibal be rude. 
> 
> Translations in the end so you can feel Will's frustration.

Will Graham glared at his lover over their son’s head. He was truly irritated with the older man who seemed not to be aware of that fact. That just irritated Will that much more. Hannibal Lecter was bent over a children’s book, reading softly without any acknowledgment to the holes that Will was trying to burn into the side of his head. 

This went beyond the day to day irritation that one might have when living with someone that had a borderline obsessive compulsive disorder. Will understood and learned to love the doctor’s quirks. Even when he found the obsessive cleaning too much, he would grumble under his breath, roll his eyes but always with an affectionate and amused smile. 

So, nope, not irritated. He was down right pissed. 

It started off innocently enough, over breakfast, with an extra cinnamon roll. 

“Hmm,” Hannibal said thoughtfully as he eyed his family, “to whom does this extra roll belong?” 

Two hands quickly shot up and Hannibal’s smile grew. 

“I guess this calls for a papa quiz,” Hannibal said, a twinkle in his eyes, as he looked over the two. 

A papa quiz was a tie breaker, usually for an extra piece of dessert, other times the winner got to pick the activities. Will usually let the little boy win but not always. He was a strongly against the idea of all children getting a trophy. His son would lose one day and needed to know how to handle it. 

Hanni took his loses like a champ, and except for one or two occasions, would shake Will’s hand and congratulate his daddy on his win. 

Will stared his son down. He wanted that cinnamon roll. 

Hanni leaned on the table and glared back. 

“Gentleman, in your corners, please.” 

They both set back and watched the older man. 

“The winner will be the one that can complete my rhyme.” 

Will spared Hanni a glance, amused at the look of determination on the little face. Oh, he was going to show no mercy, but the boy was adorable. Rhymes were the agent’s specialty.

He didn’t realize the doctor was going to play dirty. 

“virė, virė, pelytė košytę, virė, virė, pelytė košytę,” the doctor recited and Will’s face fell. As the poem continued he started to point between himself, Hanni and Will. “Tam davė, tam davė, tam davė, tam davė,” 

The finger stopped on him, and Will blinked, eyes wide. 

“o tam ir netlike!” Hanni happily finished. 

“That’s cheating!” Will frowned. 

Hannibal had been teaching their son Lithuanian since the boy was two. At first the boy would often confuse the two languages but now he had a much better grasp of both. In the last few months, the lessons had expended and Hanni was able to use compete sentences.

Will could not. 

Clear case of cheating. 

Hanni looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Hannibal, on the other hand, was giving him a stern glare.

“William, that is unacceptable,” he was told, though he felt more like he was being scolded. “You know the rules. Now, please shake hands.” 

“Did I cheat papa?” Hanni frowned up at the doctor. 

“Of course not, sweet boy,” Hannibal said, giving him a reassuring look before turning back to frown at Will. “Daddy is just upset he did not know the poem. No one and nothing ever stopped him from learning it with us. We did not break any rules, did we?” 

Will had to admit that they did not, in fact, break any rules. He wasn’t happy about it, but conceded defeat. 

Hanni took his victory cinnamon roll, looking deeply perplexed. 

“You can have it, daddy,” Hanni said as placed it in front of Will. 

“It’s all right, little man,” Will pushed it back and came around to place a kiss in the boy’s hair. “Papa is right. You won it fairly.”

He shook Hanni’s hand and sent an annoyed look at the older man. He really had wanted that cinnamon roll. 

The fact that Hannibal was smiling back only annoyed him that much more. 

*

Later that day they were sitting on the floor, playing with a train set. Hanni jumped between the tracks and over the train as it passed. 

“Hanni, the train will never get to it’s destination if you keep derailing it!” Will laughed and set the train back on the tracks. 

“I’m a monster!” Hanni roared and giggled while stumping his tiny feet.

“Monster?” Hannibal raised a brow at the boy. “Is there such thing as monsters?” 

“It’s pretend, papa,” The boy kindly reassured the older man. “Monsters aren’t real!” 

Hannibal sighed with relief. “Well, I feel much more at ease now.” 

“What about tickle monsters?” Will jumped and gathered the boy in his arms, tickling his sides. 

“Daddy, stop!” Hanni giggled and squirmed till his daddy finally showed him mercy.

A few moments later they were back to playing when Hannibal rose from his place on the floor. Will wouldn’t have paid him any mind if he hadn’t stopped in the door way and turned towards them. 

“Kas norėtų ko nors išgerti?” 

Will raised a brow while Hanni’s hand shot up. 

“Your papa is very special,” Will shook his head, and tapped the boy’s nose.

A moment later Hannibal returned with a glass of milk that he handed over to Hanni. Will pouted up at Hannibal as the older man carefully sat down.

“I don’t get a drink?” 

“You could have let me know that you wanted one when I inquired about it a moment ago,” Hannibal said. 

Will rolled his eyes, “Are you going to stop?” 

“Stop? Stop what, Will?” Hannibal, for his part, look honestly confused. 

“Papa, do conductors wear ties?” Hanni asked before Will could reply. 

“I do not believe so,” he said but quickly amended that when he saw the boy’s face fall. “But I’m sure some must.” 

“Can I wear yours?” Hanni begged, his little fingers gently pulling on his papa’s tie. “Please?” 

Hannibal smiled affectionately and undid his tie, then pulled the boy close and showed him how to make a Windsor Knot. 

Will watched the long elegant fingers work the silk, tickling the boy’s cheeks with the end of the tie as he pulled it through the loops. Will sighed. It was really hard to be annoyed with the older man when he was so sweet with their son. 

**

Will almost forgot his irritation with a certain Lithuanian gentleman by dinner time. It was only when he was passing the bathroom that the voices caught his attention. He stopped outside to listen. 

“Kas jums atrodo?” 

“Daddy!” 

“Ar jūs man atrodo jam?”

“Did I hear my name?” Will asked as he came into the bathroom. He didn’t know what they were saying but clearly it was about him. 

Hannibal was on his knees by the bathtub, with a towel under him, and his sleeves rolled to the elbow as always. 

Hanni had a spiked mohawk held in place by shampoo and a foamy beard. He was to busy making one for Hannibal to acknowledge that he even heard his daddy. Hannibal was obviously in no position to answer as the little boy covered his chin with foam. 

Will glared at him for a few moments but the older man did not seem bothered at all. Finally, Will gave up. He had wanted to look over his lesson plan before it was time for bedtime stories. 

He left the room feeling quite irritated at the older man. It was one thing to teach their son a different language. It was something completely different to keep him out of the loop and use it to talk about him.

**

That had been Will’s day. He had slowly went from annoyed to irritated and now he was down right pissed. 

Will glared at his lover over their son’s head as he read from a Lithuanian children’s book. 

Hannibal’s voice was deep, flowing seamlessly over the words on the page. It would have been soothing if Will wasn’t so upset. 

This really wasn’t fair. 

“Daddy, you’re not reading,” Hanni pointed out. 

“Daddy doesn’t want to ruin it,” Will told him. “I’ll read tomorrow. In English.” 

“Daddy, you won’t ruin it,” Hanni reassured him but didn’t ask him to read again. 

Will buried a kiss against the boy’s hair and was left to make up his own story by looking at the pictures in the book as if he was the toddler. 

**

Hanni was just on the edge of sleep when they left him so Will made sure to wait till they were in Hannibal’s office before slamming the older man against the wall.

He savored the look of surprise that briefly crossed the other’s face before grabbing him hard by the shoulders and pinning him in place.

“You have been very rude today, Hannibal,” Will spoke into his ear. “What should we do about that?” 

Will felt the slightest tremor run through the body under his hands and his hold was tested. Hannibal gave a half hearted attempt to move away, and Will let him go only to spin him around before slamming him back into place. 

“Well?” Will asked, lips against the back of Hannibal’s neck. “I’m waiting.” 

“I’m sure I do not know what you are refereeing to,” Hannibal said, his voice tight with control. 

“I think that you do,” Will nipped at Hannibal’s earlobe. “And you know that kind of behavior is not tolerated in this house.” 

“I am willing to apologize-” Hannibal gasped when he felt teeth on his neck, sharp and quick, then replaced by Will’s hot tongue. 

Will tsked him with a little shake of his head, laying a kiss where his teeth had been, firmly holding Hannibal pinned in place with his forearm pressed across the shoulder blades. “Apologizes do not mean you get to escape from the consciences.” 

“What is my punishment?” Hannibal asked, amusement just brushing his words as he rested his forehead against the wall

“I‘m going to mark you as mine,” Will softly sucked on the skin just below his lover’s ear. “Give you something to insure you remember how to behave.”

Will’s lips were suddenly hard on Hannibal’s neck. The doctor gasped, and tested Will’s hold on him, secretly pleased when he was roughly slammed back against the wall. He knew he could break the hold but it would never come to that. All he would have to do is say stop and mean it. In the mean time he enjoyed the feel of Will pressed up against him and being held in place. The sold weight at his shoulders and rough hand on his hip. Hannibal held back a moan.

“Will, my patients,” Hannibal tried to reason, to remind the younger man that he couldn’t walk around with bruises but quickly got lost in the sensation of his lover sucking harshly on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Will only chuckled at the weak protest. It wouldn’t be the first time that Hannibal would be forced to cover up a love bite and avoid certain angles when speaking to patients. When Will’s teeth bit into the skin, Hannibal’s hips jerked back against his, letting Will know just how much the other man was really enjoying it. 

Will focused on just one spot, taking his time to bite and suck on the area till Hannibal’s breath grew shaky. He finally stopped, laying a gentle kisses over the abused area. He pulled back a little and admired the light shade of pink and purple his handiwork had produced. It would take a few hours to fully blossom. 

Hannibal used the momentary distraction to push Will back a step, but only to turn and close the distance between them with a hungry kiss. He pulled at his clothes, throwing them on the floor as he backed the younger man to his desk. 

**

Hannibal stood in his bathroom, leaning towards the mirror as his fingers ran over the mark Will left on him. It stood out clearly against his skin and it was not going to be easy to cover it. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the twinge of pain he felt when his fingers skimmed the surface. 

Will came up behind him, hooking an arm around Hannibal’s waist and pulling him back against his chest. He kissed his partner’s neck and chuckled when the doctor shivered. 

“I must have done it wrong,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s hairline. “You don’t seem very sorry at all.” 

“But I am,” Hannibal turned in Will’s arms, and rested his forehead against the shorter man. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, you pissed me off.” Will pulled back, hand slipped up to Hannibal’s shoulder and his thumb ran over the bruise. “Originally I was going to just going to take you over my knee but didn’t think that would leave a lasting impression.” 

A mischievous spark lit up Hannibal’s eyes and he smiled. “I will keep that in mind.” 

Will groaned and pulled him towards their bed. Hannibal glanced once more at the mirror and the mark Will left on him.

He decided he ought to wait a little while before he riled up his lover again.

But not too long.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem:   
> virė, virė, pelytė košytę, tam davė, tam davė, tam davė, tam davė,  
> cooked, boiled, the little mouse a little porridge to this gave some, to this gave some,  
> Hanni's part:  
> o tam ir neliko,  
> but for this one there wasn’t any
> 
> Kas norėtų ko nors išgerti (Who would like a drink?)
> 
> “Kas jums atrodo?” (Who do you look like?)
> 
> “Ar jūs man atrodo jam?” (Can you make me look like him?) 
> 
> Sorry, it's not explicit enough. Wish I was better at sexy-time. But I'm not. 
> 
> Comments? Yes, comment!


End file.
